Par ce que nous ne sommes pas tous des Gryffondors
by Charlotty
Summary: Sirius Black "Elle ne méritait pas un frère tel que moi, j'ai été lâche" Albus Dumbledore "Elle n'a toujours été qu'une égoïste et une menteuse !" Severus Rogue "Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient son ambition était sans faille, une vraie Serpentard" James Potter "Personne ne l'aura aimé comme je l'ai fait" Callista Gaunt fut connue de tous mais ignorée de beaucoup
1. Prologue

_JOHANNA JEROME Assistante de Direction Motivée, dynamique_

 _esprit d'équipe_

 _esprit d'équipe_

\+ 5 ans d'expériences Anglais bilingue

Expériences

Compétences

31 ans

Permis

Rueil-Malmaison

 **Assistante de Direction** **–** **Service HSE**

EDF ÉNERGIES NOUVELLES - Paris La Défense - INTÉRIM

Depuis 12/2014

Assistanat courant des équipes HSE et Environnement (Gestion des notes de frais, déplacements, agenda, organisation et réservation des salles de réunions, commande fournitures, équipements sécurités, saisie des heures d'activités et suivi des factures sur SAP, saisie des comptes-rendus de réunions, organisation du séminaire annuel …

Reporting mensuel : (informations sur les accidents de travail, heures d'absences maladie etc.)

Intranet : "Key User" de l'espace HSE : Mise à jour et animation

Assistanat spécifique H&S Cœur Défense : Gestion ELS (Équipier d'étage)

 **Bureautique**

Pack Office : Traitement de texte, tableurs, présentations, reporting, tableau croisé dynamique…

Outils de gestion et reporting : SAP, CRM, BOFC, SAHARA

Internet, Outlook, Gmail, SharePoint

**Assistante de Direction Générale**

 **de deux Présidents**

Gekko Holding – Levallois-Perret - CDI

2012-2014

Gestion des agendas complexes, notes de frais, déplacements

Assurer l'accueil des visiteurs

Organisation de salons (3 salons par an), gestion budgétaire

Organisation de réunions et évènements internes (afterwork, cocktail…)

Gestion administrative (rédaction courrier, mail…)

Aide à la gestion du SAV

Garanties/Assurances : Chargée de clientèle et d'indemnisations

Séjours linguistiques

Loisirs

 **Lecture**

Science fiction

Policier

 **Sport**

Fitness

Danse

 **Voyages**

USA : Floride, New-York, Atlanta

Londres, Portugal

Caraïbes : DOM-TOM, Jamaïque, Îles Cayman, Guyane

Dubaï

Russie

 **Langues**

Anglais : bilingue

Russe : notions

Espagnol : notions

 **Commercial**

Suivi de clientèle

Prospection

Gestion des équipes de vente

Développement de la stratégie commerciale

 **Assistanat : Aptitudes & Qualités**

Sens relationnel

Esprit d'équipe

Rigueur

Discrétion

Organisation

Ouverture d'esprit

Sens de la réflexion

Gestion des priorités

 **2006 - Angleterre**

 **2007 – Floride**

 **BTS Assistante de Direction**

Groupe Alt Academy – Paris Bercy

2004 - 2006

 **Agent d'Escale commercial**

CFA d'Air France, des métiers de l'aérien – Gonesse

2008

Formations

 **Assistante de Direction Générale**

Air Culinaire France – Aéroport Paris Le Bourget – CDI

2010-2012

Commercial : - Représentante dédiée aux équipages

\- Prospection et visite auprès des terminaux

\- Assurer le suivi et l'information clientèle

\- Gestion des prises de commandes et facturation

Assistanat : - Assurer l'accueil des visiteurs internationaux

\- Suivi des agendas, anticipation des besoins

\- Assurer le reporting de la Direction

\- Organisation de réunions d'équipes

Classement, archivage (papier et électronique)

Organisation d'évènements internes (dégustation, cocktail…)

Gestion du personnel (planning, congés, gestion des demandes…)

Veillez au respect des normes d'hygiènes et de sécurité

Présentation

Assistante de Direction confirmée, forte d'une expérience réussie de plus de cinq ans, je souhaite aujourd'hui apporter un nouvel élan à ma carrière.

Mes références mettent en avant des qualités de relationnel ainsi qu'un caractère volontaire, autonome et polyvalent.

Je possède une très bonne maîtrise de la bureautique ainsi qu'un excellent sens de l'organisation.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur mes compétences et mes aspirations professionnelles.

Situation professionnelle

En recherche active

.82

160, avenue Paul Doumer

92500 Rueil-Malmaison

CONTACT


	2. Chapter 2

_JOHANNA JEROME Assistante de Direction Motivée, dynamique_

 _esprit d'équipe_

 _esprit d'équipe_

\+ 5 ans d'expériences Anglais bilingue

Expériences

Compétences

31 ans

Permis

Rueil-Malmaison

 **Assistante de Direction** **–** **Service HSE**

EDF ÉNERGIES NOUVELLES - Paris La Défense - INTÉRIM

Depuis 12/2014

Assistanat courant des équipes HSE et Environnement (Gestion des notes de frais, déplacements, agenda, organisation et réservation des salles de réunions, commande fournitures, équipements sécurités, saisie des heures d'activités et suivi des factures sur SAP, saisie des comptes-rendus de réunions, organisation du séminaire annuel …

Reporting mensuel : (informations sur les accidents de travail, heures d'absences maladie etc.)

Intranet : "Key User" de l'espace HSE : Mise à jour et animation

Assistanat spécifique H&S Cœur Défense : Gestion ELS (Équipier d'étage)

 **Bureautique**

Pack Office : Traitement de texte, tableurs, présentations, reporting, tableau croisé dynamique…

Outils de gestion et reporting : SAP, CRM, BOFC, SAHARA

Internet, Outlook, Gmail, SharePoint

**Assistante de Direction Générale**

 **de deux Présidents**

Gekko Holding – Levallois-Perret - CDI

2012-2014

Gestion des agendas complexes, notes de frais, déplacements

Assurer l'accueil des visiteurs

Organisation de salons (3 salons par an), gestion budgétaire

Organisation de réunions et évènements internes (afterwork, cocktail…)

Gestion administrative (rédaction courrier, mail…)

Aide à la gestion du SAV

Garanties/Assurances : Chargée de clientèle et d'indemnisations

Séjours linguistiques

Loisirs

 **Lecture**

Science fiction

Policier

 **Sport**

Fitness

Danse

 **Voyages**

USA : Floride, New-York, Atlanta

Londres, Portugal

Caraïbes : DOM-TOM, Jamaïque, Îles Cayman, Guyane

Dubaï

Russie

 **Langues**

Anglais : bilingue

Russe : notions

Espagnol : notions

 **Commercial**

Suivi de clientèle

Prospection

Gestion des équipes de vente

Développement de la stratégie commerciale

 **Assistanat : Aptitudes & Qualités**

Sens relationnel

Esprit d'équipe

Rigueur

Discrétion

Organisation

Ouverture d'esprit

Sens de la réflexion

Gestion des priorités

 **2006 - Angleterre**

 **2007 – Floride**

 **BTS Assistante de Direction**

Groupe Alt Academy – Paris Bercy

2004 - 2006

 **Agent d'Escale commercial**

CFA d'Air France, des métiers de l'aérien – Gonesse

2008

Formations

 **Assistante de Direction Générale**

Air Culinaire France – Aéroport Paris Le Bourget – CDI

2010-2012

Commercial : - Représentante dédiée aux équipages

\- Prospection et visite auprès des terminaux

\- Assurer le suivi et l'information clientèle

\- Gestion des prises de commandes et facturation

Assistanat : - Assurer l'accueil des visiteurs internationaux

\- Suivi des agendas, anticipation des besoins

\- Assurer le reporting de la Direction

\- Organisation de réunions d'équipes

Classement, archivage (papier et électronique)

Organisation d'évènements internes (dégustation, cocktail…)

Gestion du personnel (planning, congés, gestion des demandes…)

Veillez au respect des normes d'hygiènes et de sécurité

Présentation

Assistante de Direction confirmée, forte d'une expérience réussie de plus de cinq ans, je souhaite aujourd'hui apporter un nouvel élan à ma carrière.

Mes références mettent en avant des qualités de relationnel ainsi qu'un caractère volontaire, autonome et polyvalent.

Je possède une très bonne maîtrise de la bureautique ainsi qu'un excellent sens de l'organisation.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur mes compétences et mes aspirations professionnelles.

Situation professionnelle

En recherche active

.82

160, avenue Paul Doumer

92500 Rueil-Malmaison

CONTACT


End file.
